The Night The Sky Fell Down
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: She was the one to hold me the night the sky fell down, and what was I thinking when the world didnt end.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, or the song "Crazy For This Girl" by Evan & Jaron

**The Night The Sky Fell Down**

He watched her from his hospital bed. She was slumped over in the chair. Angela said she'd been there the entire time. She had refused to leave his side. In his mind, he still saw the dream of them together, the life they'd shared, but it wasn't the same as the reality he was faced with.

She had been the one to figure out something was wrong. She knew him so well, so much better than he knew himself at that point. He'd remembered enough to know that, and that she'd promised she'd be there every step of the way. As he was being wheeled into the Operating Room, he'd thought the world was ending. How could he ever be himself again after they sliced into his brain? She'd held his hand and promised that everything would be fine.

And it hadn't ended. She was there when he woke from his dream, to find her real and completely different from what he expected to find and yet eerily similar. As his proper memories returned, something settled in his chest, a warm and comforting weight of promises kept and something more, something that hadn't been there before. Love swelled in his chest and overflowed into his whole body. He smiled to himself as he watched her sleep. He thought back to all the time they'd spent together at work and when they were off duty. They were a team in most places of their lives. He wondered why he hadn't realized it before.

She stirred in the chair and stretched. He continued to watch her as she slowly clawed her way into wakefulness.

"Hey." She mumbled, seeing him awake. "How long have I been asleep?"

"I don't know. You were here when I fell asleep, so I'd say a few hours."

"Hmm. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." He was still watching her intently, still smiling at her. She sat next to him on the bed. He let his hand rest on her thigh.

"You look better, more like you. How's your memory?"

"Clear as crystal." His eyes never left her.

"That's good. I want my partner back. I don't want to work with anyone else."

"I know, Bones…" He trailed off, unsure of how to tell her what was in his heart. "I…" He couldn't seem to find the words to tell her. He remembered the dream and how much he had loved that woman, the woman in front of him.

"Booth?" She brought his attention back to the present.

"I love you." She smiled, but she didn't get it.

"I love you too." He sighed.

"No, Bones. I'm in love with you." Her eyes went wide.

"I don't understand." He almost smiled. It was so like her to not get it. He almost wished Angela was there to explain it to her.

"I'm in love with you." She still didn't get it. "I want to date you. I want to live with you. I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you. I want to be a permanent part of your life, beyond work." Realization dawned.

"Booth, I'm not sure I know how to be all the things you want or need."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Could you fall in love with me, enough to build a personal life with me?"

"Yes."

"That's all I want. It doesn't have to be now. It could be years. I don't care. I am in love with you and I don't want anyone else."

"Ok." He looked at her incredulously. "We'll try it out. I do love you, Booth. We'll figure the rest out later."

"Ok." She smiled at him. She checked her watch, noting it was the middle of the night. He was starting to get sleepy again.

"I'll go and let you get some sleep."

"No, Bones stay." He pulled her down next to him, so he could spoon against her back. "I'll sleep better with you here."

"Ok." She made herself as comfortable as possible and enjoyed his closeness and warmth, as well as the strong arm draped over her stomach. Perhaps it wouldn't be so difficult to find herself in love with him.

_She was the one to hold me,_

_The night,_

_The sky fell down._

_And what was I thinking when,_

_The world didn't end._

_Why didn't I know what I know now?_


End file.
